Nena Trinity
is a fictional character of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. Nena is the youngest member of Team Trinity and the pilot of GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei in Season 1. In Season 2, in addition to Throne Drei, she also pilots GNW-003/SH Liang. Personality & Character Nena is overall: impulsive, egotistical, sadistic, immature, flirtatious, and has sociopathic tendencies to her judgment. Although she believes in changing the world, she also has a sick sense of humor in randomly hurting and even killing people based on her whim and personal "logic", making her the most trigger-happy and murderous of the siblings. Due to the way she was created, she has a limited sense of moral and ethics; she's able to kill without reserve nor regret. It is possible that she even has a deep-seated overall contempt, maybe even a possible hatred for all of humankind itself, as evidenced by said sadism and sociopathic tendencies. The only thing of any importance to her are her brothers. Nena loved her brothers beyond the cause of Celestial Being. The most pivotal moment in her life was when Ali al-Saachez killed both Michael and Johann. After their deaths, and with it, the end of Team Trinity, she sought refuge under Wang Liu Mei in order to survive and bide her time for revenge. By AD 2312 (season 2), Nena devoted herself to Wang Liu Mei as part of Celestial Being's black ops intelligence. She's often tasked with gathering new intelligence for Liu Mei and CB. Due to Liu Mei's involvement with the Innovators, Nena always eavesdrops on their communications to uncover any ulterior motives. Yet another turning point in her life was when she re-encountered Ali al-Saachez. When Nena realized Liu Mei had been working with the people involved in her brothers' deaths, she had hoped Liu Mei would reconsider her allegiance to them, but when that failed, she turned to Regene Regetta for a new agenda. Because she no longer had loyalties to Liu Mei or the Innovators, she betrayed the Innovators by assisting in CB's quest to stop them. She eventually betrayed Liu Mei and rekindled her path for vengeance; unfortunately, her insurrection would be extremely short lived. Skills & Abilities Nena was made with the help of the DNA of Ribbons Almark. She has the ability to communicate with Veda and eavesdrop quantum brainwave communications between the Innovators, but it is unknown if she is considered an Innovade. Nena has shown herself skilled in the use of basic firearms and MS piloting. History Early Days World Armed Intervention Campaign Rescue the Gundam Meisters Nena and her siblings received their first orders from Laguna Harvey to sortie and rescue the Gundam Meisters of Celestial Being. She saved Setsuna F. Seiei from getting killed by the AEU-09Y812/A al-Saachez's AEU Enact Custom Agrissa Type docked with the AEU-MA07013 Agrissa Type 13. After introductions to Setsuna, the rest of her brothers made quick work with enemy units and had Nena activate her GN Stealth Field for escape. She and her brothers made it to space within their Trinity Mothership, reviewing the Meister's performance upon their interventions before meeting them. Meeting Amongst Meisters Team Trinity and the main group agreed to meet and talk on board CBS-70 Ptolemaios. Johann escorted Nena and Micheal with Throne Eins towards an airlock for entrance. Nena was last to introduce herself and waved her "victory" sign towards the group. She quickly wanted to know who was the Meister to Exia and at first thought it was Tieria, but then Setsuna come out to identify himself. She floated over to grab Setsuna and kissed him on the lips (much to his surprise). Setsuna then punched her away, which caused tension between both sides as Michael got angry with Setsuna, Lockon answered back and Michael pulled out his knife to Lockon. Johann brought the situation under control, and Nena, along with the rest of the crew, went to the living room cabin. Nena got bored and wanted to tour around Ptolemy to entertain herself. She wanted Setsuna to come, but she was brushed off. Nena exited the room and went towards Veda's terminal without permission. Tieria Erde was surprised that someone had access to Veda's terminal and demanded to know how Nena entered. Nena hinted that she got in the same way Tieria does and went back to her brothers and returned to their mothership. Since their last meeting, Nena and her brothers has been taking independent missions from Veda by total annihilation tactics upon military facilities and bases. Nena and her siblings made Setsuna suspicious of their actions/motives with their interventions. Random Attack in Spain While passing through Spain on a mission, Nena made a random attack upon Louise Halevy's family. Louise's family was celebrating her cousin's wedding when Nena spotted them having a good time within an old Spaniard castle. She couldn't stand how everyone she's watching is having a good time while she suffers dealing with her worldly missions. She felt they were better off dead and fired upon the Halevy family. The first shot killed all of Louise's family and the second fire had a wall crush on top of Louise, critically injuring her and costing her her left hand. When Johann asked why she did this, Nena jokingly replied that "her finger slipped". This attack convinced Setsuna that they aren't real Meisters, and he attacked the three, and was joined by Tieria in Gundam Virtue. Tieria was about to put an end to Nena's life when her suit was affected by GN-004 Gundam Nadleeh's "Trial System", but they managed to escape due to outside interference via Alejandro Corner and Ribbons Almark. Operation Fallen Angels Not long after, the UN Forces was established and they used their recently acquired GNX-603T GN-Xs for combat against the Meisters. Sergei Smirnov was able out-maneuver Nena's Throne Drei and even kicked her mobile suit. Johann decided a tactical retreat was necessary since they weren't clear about their opponent's capabilities. Even though they escaped, it didn't take long for their hidden base in Africa to be discovered and they were forced to fight and go into hiding until they could reach space. End of Team Trinity While on the run from UN Forces and attempting to escape into space, Ali al-Saachez discovered the Trinity's hiding spot. In front of Nena's eyes, he killed Michael with a gunshot and proceeded to hijack his GNW-002 Gundam Throne Zwei and destroyed GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins, killing Johann inside. Ali then engaged Nena, taunting her about how "beautiful" the GN particles of the Eins looked, and quickly overpowered her. As Ali was about to finish her, Setsuna intervened and fought Ali. Nena witnessed how Gundam Exia activated the Trans-Am System and forced Ali to retreat. Nena already fled on her own, mourning the loss of her brothers. Refuge to Liu Mei Not long after mourning the deaths of her brothers, Nena swore to avenge them. Without any resources, she sought refuge to Wang Liu Mei and she accepted. In exchange, she gave Liu Mei access to the Trinity Mothership as her personal transport in space. Nena acquired the GNW-003/SH Liang for black ops missions. After the four years since the disappearance of Celestial Being, Nena accompanies Wang Liu Mei and Hong Long to a secret asteroid base to discuss the progress of the new Gundams. Celestial Being Shadow Infiltration of Federation Detention Facility On her first mission after Celestial Being's resurface, Nena does a scouting of one of the Federation's prisons, where Allelujah Haptism, Marina Ismail and many Katharon agents were located. She forwards this to Wang, who sends it to the CBS-74 Ptolemaios 2. Aiding Katharon Nena later brought supplies during a Katharon relocation. Wang claimed that Nena was necessary to deceive the Innovators due to her Quantum Brainwaves. Brother's Killer Nena later accompanied Wang to meet the Innovators, spying with her Veda abilities from afar. Her concentration is then interrupted by Ali. Recognizing her brothers' killer, she attempted to kill him but he easily restrains her. He lets her go then, warning her that he'd kill her if she "have a go" at him. After Memento Mori's firing, Nena, with a bruise on her cheek, sees that the Innovator's conduct was so ecstatic. She later asked Wang if she was going to support both Celestial Being and the Innovators; Wang answered that she's not as special as she use to be. Nena curses her, as Wang is working with the ones who killed her brothers. Going Rogue When Celestial Being and Katharon attempted to destroy Memento Mori, Nena overheard Wang learning of the current events. She decides that she won't let things go Wang's way. She leaks data on Memento Mori to Ptolemy 2, revealing its weakpoint. Once the superweapon is destroyed, Nena then provided long-ranged cover fire for Setsuna/00 Raiser, distracting Hiling Care/GNZ-003 Gadessa. Nena/SH Liang later approached Setsuna/00 Raiser when he found a supposed wreckage from Ptolemy 2. She acted flirtatiously at him and commented on how handsome he is, prompting him to point his guns at her; she reinforces that she helped him and informs him that Ptolemy 2 had went into the atmosphere. She offers to transmit the combat data, but he quickly rushes away. Haro jokes that she had been dumped, so she pounded him. Trinity Vengeance Fall of the Mistress Four months after Break Pillar, Nena eventually decided to show Wang the error of her ways - by killing her. She disables the systems on the Trinity Mothership, before firing on it. Wang and Hong Long mysteriously survived the attack, with the Trinity Mothership supposedly ruined as the two arrived at the Eclipse colony in L5 in a small spacecraft with injuries. Nena tailed them and interrupted their talk. Nena tried to shoot Wang but Hong Long took the shot, pushing Wang to safety at the cost of his life. Nena then stopped the pursuit as Regene Regetta suggested. Wang later met with Setsuna and gave him the coordinates of Veda. As Setsuna/00 is fighting with Mr. Bushido/Sasunowo, Wang left Eclipse in the same spacecraft. Nena pursued with the Throne Drei and killed her. Death Nena laughs, mirthfully, after killing Wang, stating her intention to then turn on the Innovators just as she did her in order to avenge her brothers. Suddenly, however, Ribbons Almark hijacks her Haro with the aid of Veda and says that she'll be judged. Nena expects Ali al-Saachez, but Louise Halevy arrives instead in the GNMA-0001V Regnant mobile armor, instantly destroying the Drei's left arm from afar with an arcing beam. Louise recognizes the Drei as the suit that killed her family five years prior, and flies into a rage, tearing the obsolete Drei's legs off with a second shot. Nena fires back with her Drei's GN Handgun, responding to Louise's outcries of losing her family by saying that she herself has lost her brothers, and tells Louise to not think that she's the only one who's suffered. Louise, however, mauls the Drei with her Regnant's Fangs, leaving only the cockpit. Nena, as her cockpit sparks, says that, being bred to fight, she doesn't intend to die, but the Regnant points its Fangs at the Drei's cockpit. Louise, in response to Nena's earlier retort, says that she understands, but says that killing her family was unforgivable, running through the cockpit and impaling Nena on a Fang. Nena, with her last breath, curses Louise, and her cockpit explodes soon afterwards. Relationships Celestial Being To all of organization, Team Trinity's existence was a complete surprise. It's unclear how they came to exist, but the observers recognized Team Trinity and their Gundams as part of changing the world. ;*Veda :Nena apparently has similar abilities to Tieria Erde (according to her) when she accessed Veda. It's unclear if she can make a mental connection with Veda like Tieria or she merely had secret access capabilities to Veda's terminal on Ptolemaios. ;*Team Trinity :;*Michael Trinity ::Michael is the younger big brother and middle child of the siblings. He is the most protective to Nena and easily becomes angry whenever she has her sights on another man. While immature and prone to violence, he also prioritizes his sister over a fight. :;*Johann Trinity ::Johann is Nena's leader to the team as well as eldest brother. She's tends to misbehave without his attention. Nena often provides combat support for Johann as her Gundam provides additional GN particles for Johann's mobile suit. Johann had Nena run away when Ali al-Saachez was about to kill them. He engaged mobile suit combat with Ali and died when GNW-001 Gundam Throne Eins was destroyed before her eyes. :;*Haro ::This purple Haro is an 80-year-old model and aids Nena in GN Particle dispersal inside the GNW-003 Gundam Throne Drei, and also monitors their systems onboard their Trinity Mothership. When confronted by the Ptolemaios' Haro calling it its "brother," it responded by knocking it away. ;*Crew of Ptolemaios & Gundam Meisters :The remaining Gundam Meister's and crew of 'Tolemy only got acquainted with her and don't have any sort of professional or friendly relations with her or her siblings. :;*Setsuna F. Seiei ::She became infatuated with Setsuna for his reckless way of acting that almost got him killed. When first meeting Setsuna, she immediately proceeded to kiss him (much to Setsuna's dislike). After Nena attacked innocent civilians, Setsuna attacked the Throne Gundams and refuse to acknowledge the Throne Gundams as true Gundams. After that altercation, she regretted kissing him; however, he later saved her life from Ali al-Saachez. It is unclear if that changed her feelings towards him. In episode 13 of Season 2 after Memento Mori was destroyed, in Riian, she provided cover fire for Setsuna as he was retreating with Hilling Care tailing him in a Gadessa. She still is infatuated with him though, and once again flirted with him saying he was handsome. He ignores this and nearly shoots her until she tells him that she supplied the weak point to Memento Mori to Celestial Being and had saved his life just then. He spares her, but still ignores her advances and leaves while she's in mid-sentence while talking to him. ;*Agents/Observers :;*Wang Liu Mei ::After the loss of her brothers, Nena sought sanctuary in Wang Liu Mei. At first, the relationship between them was stable, with her accompanying Liu Mei and Hong Long to visit Ian Vashti. However, tensions increase and Nena later despises her when she finds out that Liu Mei is in league with the people that killed her brothers, not to mention Liu Mei letting Nena know how unimportant she is. She then begins undermining her efforts and ultimately kills Liu Mei. :;*Laguna Harvey ::She, like her brothers, takes orders/commands from the president of Linear Train Industries. It's unclear why only one specific observer/agent of Celestial Being has influence over them, but it's likely that Laguna Harvey was their benefactor of their Gundams and the resources at their disposal. After his assassination and the death of her brothers, Nena was forced to seek refuge under Wang Liu Mei. Innovators ;*Regene Regetta :Through her limited contact with Veda, Nena mistakenly thought that Ribbons Almark may be able to assist her in avenging her brothers. While trying to contact Ribbons, she comes into contact with Regene who tells her the link between Ribbons and Ali. Nena then discusses with Regene about killing Ali, and Regene offers her a new mobile suit that can help her achieve her vengeance. This is also beneficial for Regene as Ali is an obstacle in his plan to oust Ribbons. Although the offer of the GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei is a mockery as Nena will be using the same type of MS as Ali, she still accepts as she views killing Ali to be more important. ;*Ribbons Almark :Ribbons is the father to the Trinitys. Using his own genetic material as a template, he modified them and created the Trinitys to aid in his personal agenda to destroy CB and rule the world. However, he never cared for his children; he treated them like chess pieces and didn't feel a thing when they were killed. Picture Gallery Nena1.jpg Gundam00_16-2.jpg|Nena (17, A.D. 2308) Nena Trinity 2311.jpg|Nena (22, A.D. 2312) Nena Trinity 2312.jpg|Nena (22, A.D. 2312) MSG00-0795.jpg|Nena using Quantum Brainwaves G-Rooms - Nena Trinity.jpg|G-Rooms - Nena Trinity Notes and Trivia *In Super Robot Wars Z2 Hakai-hen, Nena tried to kill Ranka Lee in the Seikan Hikou event (the same event where Setsuna was amazed with Ranka's song and assumed the song was a Gundam due to the fact that the song was able to stop the rampaging Zentradis) due to her jealously towards Ranka who was hailed by both allies and foes in the event. But her efforts were easily thwarted by Eida Rossa in her R-Daigun. Feeling defeated, Nena fled from the battlefield with her siblings. *In Super Robot Wars Z2 Saisei-hen, Nena observes Ali al-Saachez's burning of the Azadistanian capital from a distance in her Liang, angered at her inability to do anything about him. Depending on whether or not the player chose to trust Zero and decide the way the world would be ruled, Nena would be killed by Louise in either Mission 51 or Mission 52, immediately after she succeeds in eliminating Wang Liu Mei. However, the implication of Nena being killed as a result of impalement is removed entirely in favor of her suffering from severe internal bleeding upon taking a direct hit from the Regnant's tracking laser. *In the Mobage phone game Super Robot Wars Card Chronicle, Nena Trinity makes her playable debut in the Super Robot Wars series as an Ultra Rare character, though her playable role is exclusively as a novelty. Her role in the main game is similar to Hakai-hen in which she and her brothers are fought, but she only appears in one chapter. *Nena Trinity reappears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars and SD Gundam G Generation World, with World being the first to feature both Season 1 and Season 2 versions of Nena as separate entities. In SD Gundam G Generation Overworld and SD Gundam G Generation 3D, both versions serve as alternate costumes for Nena with different abilities, with Season 1 Nena built around teamwork with her brothers, and Season 2 Nena built exclusively for solo combat. *Mina Carmine & Nena Trinity share the same voice actress (Japanese and US dub). Not only that, but their appearances are also similar, sharing the same eye color, but Mina's hair being a darker shade of red. *According to Mobile Suit Gundam 00V: Battlefield Record, Nena was promised the GNW-20003 Arche Gundam Drei to help achieve her revenge against Ali al-Saachez. *In Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs., Nena served as a "Navigator" for the player to comment on gameplay, and would provide specific comments if the player was victorious in battle using either Gundam that Setsuna F. Seiei would pilot. With the addition of the Throne Drei as a playable unit in the follow-up and still being able to be chosen by the player to comment, Nena is one of five characters in the game to be both Navigators and to operate a playable unit (Haman Karn, Katejina Loos, Cima Garahau, and Lunamaria Hawke being the others). Nena retains her status as a Navigator in Maxi Boost. References External links *Wikipedia profile on Nena Trinity Category:Deceased